Love Games
by Woozhing
Summary: Sendoh became lovesick so Fukuda, Koshino and Hikoichi had to figure out how to get their captain back on track. Mostly comedy mixed with romance. Senhana, ruhanaru. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fanfiction based on characters created by Takehiko Inoue in Slam Dunk.  
Spoiler alert: Include some scenes from the conclusion of the manga.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Where's Sendoh?" yelled the irasible Coach Taoka of Ryonan.  
"He ... erm ... has a stomachache," lied Fukuda, eyebrows twitching.  
"Yesterday he had a headache, today a stomachache? How long are you going to cover up for him, Fukuda"  
"I wasn't covering up for him, Coach"  
"Hmph! Tell him I want to see him here tomorrow and I want to know what he has done so far as the new captain of Ryonan. Tell him I will not hesitate to replace him ... and you should worry about your starting position, Fukuda."

"Yes Coach!" a chorus of voices rose from the Ryonan basketball team as their coach stormed off.

"We really need to do something about this situation," Hikoichi said nervously.  
"I told you guys to support my bid to be the captain," sniffed the assistant captain Koshino, "so there won't be such a problem"  
"Stop it, Koshino, how many times must I tell you that our team will never get to Interhigh without Sendoh as our captain," cried Fukuda impassionedly.  
Koshino glared at him but gave up as he knew in his heart that Fukuda was right.  
"So what are we gonna do with a lovesick captain?" he asked in disdain. "Where's the guy anyway? Still playing video games with Sakuragi?"

"Yes," said Hikoichi as he consulted his notebook. "Sakuragi said he will only go on a date with Sendoh if he managed to beat him in Conquerer of the Realm. So Sendoh trying really hard, but Sakuragi has already beaten him nine times"  
"What's Conquerer of the Realm?" asked Fukuda.  
"The most popular video game as of now but it's really good. They even came out with a movie version."

Fukuda sighed in jealous frustration, "What in the world do Sendoh see in that idiotic Sakuragi anyway? Sure I admit he plays basketball pretty well for someone fairly new to the game but the way he keeps calling himself tensai is just plain annoying"  
Koshino's sour face grew more sour as he said, "That's why they said love is blind I guess. Anyway we can't change the fact that Sendoh is head over heels in love with Sakuragi. The question is how do we cure him of it so he can come back and play some serious basketball, damn it!"

"Well," Hikoichi said with a nervous twitch. "I have been doing some research about it, the love game I mean and I think I may have the solution"  
"Great job, Hikoichi! Let's hear it"  
"The thing is to give Sendoh his wish and that is to go on a date with Sakuragi."

"How do we do that?" asked Fukuda. "You are not suggesting that we kidnap that redhead and force him to do it"  
"No, but according to my research, one of the things that boys like to do on a date is to go to a movie. It's the best environment where in the dark they can try to 'cop a feel'. If they are lucky they might get to touch some breast"  
"Sakuragi's not a girl, you moron!" Fukuda looked disgusted.

"Hold it, Fukuda!" Koshino cried. "I am following you, Hikoichi, so we need to get Sendoh and Sakuragi in a cinema together so Sendoh can try to do whatever he hopes to do to Sakuragi in the dark. After that, if he hasn't been killed by Sakuragi, Sendoh having satisfied his wish will hopefully return to normal and come back to captain our basketball team."

"You got it, Koshino!" Hikoichi snapped his fingers and a pair of tickets to the Conquerer of the Realm movie appeared. "I got my sister to get the tickets and she even got the lover seats cos she thought I was going on a date." Hikoichi blushed and giggled. "I feel sorry for Sakuragi though."

"Cheh, who cares about Sakuragi? But this might just work!" Koshino looked hopeful. "There's no problem giving the ticket to Sendoh as I could pretend that I want him to destress by going to a movie. But what about Sakuragi? His brain cells may be lacking but he will still get suspicious if we suddenly give him a movie ticket."

"I already thought of it," Hikoichi smirked. "We need your help on this, Fukuda. Challenge Sakuragi to one on one and the prize will be the movie ticket"  
"So you are saying that I have to pretend to lose to him," Fukuda looked dismayed.  
"I know you have your pride, Fukuda," consoled Koshino. "But don't forget it's for the Interhigh! We must get there this year."

Fukuda looked down in despair. Why must it be this way, Sendoh, he cried in his heart, you know that I will do anything for you but you have to go and yearn for that redhead brat.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

GAME OVER

"Yah! that's made it the nineteen times I beat you, Sendoh." cried Sakuragi, laughing racuously. "Are you done?"  
"For today"  
"Cheh, stubborn guy!"

Sakuragi stood up and stretched his back grimacing. Sendoh at once shot out of his seat.  
"Is your back hurting? Stupid me, I forgot"  
Sakuragi slapped Sendoh's solicitous hands away from his back.  
"I am a tensai not a weakling. My back is perfectly fine. Even your back, old man, will hurt after sitting for three hours."  
Satisfied that Sakuragi's back was alright, Sendoh felt that his back was starting to hurt too.  
"Next time we have better limit it to two hours"  
"There's no next time. We are done here."

Sakuragi stalked off followed closely by Sendoh. The crowd of mainly junior kids in the games parlor watched them with curious eyes. They looked like two giants among them. After exiting the parlor, Sakuragi stood under the bright sunlight, his eyes watering from staring at a lighted screen for three hours.

Damn it, he thought, this has to stop. He turned to Sendoh and told him tersely, "A deal's a deal, Sendoh, you know you are never gonna beat me. Go back to Ryonan, you have a basketball team to captain."

Sendoh looked at him, light fading from his blue eyes and lips pinched in defeat. He knew that he wasn't able to beat Sakuragi in Conquerer of the Realm but in the gloomy darkness, he was in a semi-high as he listened to his opponent's excited cries and whoops of delight. If he closed his eyes, he could even pictured himself in a different environment and he was the reason why Sakuragi was crying out. He was a VERY lovesick boy indeed.

"If I go back to Ryonan, will you meet me after practice?" he asked hopefully.  
"NO!" Sakuragi pointed his index finger at Sendoh."We will meet on the basketball court. You are banned from seeing me until Ryonan beat Shohoku"  
Sendoh grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so that Sakuragi almost fell into his arms.  
"It's always basketball for you now, Hanachan? But there are other things beside basketball. I will beat Shohoku and then I will show you that basketball is not everything."

"Prepare to die if you call me Hanachan again!" Sakuragi had to pry open Sendoh's fingers to release his hand. "And stop with the weird stuff." He took a deep breath to calm down because he felt like headbutting the crazy guy before him. "I like what you say about beating Shohoku, this is more the Sendoh I know. So like I say, we will meet on the basketball court."

Sakuragi turned and walked away without waiting for Sendoh's reply. His always present four-member Guntai who had been watching the two boys avidly at once followed him. They thought that Sendoh's infatuation with him provided even more amusement than his crush on Haruko last year.

"So how does it feel to be the object of desire for a change, Hanamichi?" asked Takamiya but Youhei gave him a 'stop or else' look. He knew why Sakuragi was spending so much time with Sendoh. Sakuragi had as usual sought him out when Sendoh started to try and date him.

"The guy is just insane. He looked at me with doggy eyes and called me Hanachan, it's plain disgusting"  
"I remembered someone being childish and whiny not too long ago when Haruko spurned him for Rukawa"  
"That's different. Haruko's a girl"  
"Being in love is the same whether it's animal, vegetable or mineral"  
Sakuragi looked thoughtful for a while and nodded.  
"You are right as usual. Sendoh's a good guy. He just needs a kick in the butt to remind him that basketball is most important."

Sakuragi was good about his word and came up with the idea of Conquerer of the Realm all by himself. He could beat anyone in this video game even in his sleep. So he had challenged Sendoh saying he would only go on a date with him if Sendoh could beat him and if he lost, then Sendoh had to go back to his basketball team. Unfortunately he did not account for Sendoh's tenacity and he ended up playing with Sendoh for three days in a row.

Youhei now glanced at his best friend with pride and affection. He knew that Sakuragi remembered his own lost and hurt feelings when he was infatuated with Haruko and he didn't want Sendoh to suffer like that for him. Perhaps you can fool the others, Youhei smiled quietly to himself, but I can read you like a book even though you pretend to be a tough cookie.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sendoh trudged sadly back to the gym in Ryonan, but his positive disposition towards life soon made him enthusiastic again. After all Sakuragi did not actually reject him. The fact that he threw out another challenge, Sendoh was thinking, may mean he is considerate about my feelings towards him. So all I had to do is defeat Shohoku which always has been in my plans anyway because this year we will go to Interhigh for sure and Hanachan will soon be mine.

So thinking, Sendoh stepped into the Ryonan gym with a cheerful grin. He clapped his hands together to get the team's attention.  
"Gather around!" he cried commandingly and proceeded to lay out training plans for the rookies.

Fukuda, Koshino and Hikoichi looked on in excited surprise.  
"So what do you think?" asked Fukuda as he gazed adoringly at his handsome captain. "I think he is back to normal. Let's forget about the movie plan."

"Hold on," countered Hikoichi. "My information is that Sendoh came back here only cos Sakuragi banned him from seeing him until we beat Shohoku. He may appear fine now but who knows if he is going to regress later"  
"Yeah, I agree," chimed in Koshino. "I am going to give him the ticket anyway. He may not even want to go and see it. And Fukuda, you play your part to give the ticket to Sakuragi. Do it after practice."

After practice, Sendoh was feeling even more cheerful. Coach Taoka had recruited some very capable rookies and one of them was almost as good a point guard as Ryota, Shohoku's captain. Thinking of Shohoku of course made him think of Sakuragi and he remembered the movie ticket that his assistant captain Koshino had inexplicably given to him. It was for Conquerer of the Realm and he suddenly had a great idea.

Sakuragi loved the video game so he would also love to see the movie. I will give the ticket to him as a token of my love, Sendoh decided. But he remembered he was banned from seeing Sakuragi until Ryonan beat Shohoku. I know, Sendoh smiled again, I will get Hanachan's best friend, Mito Youhei, to give the ticket to him.

A few hours later, Youhei had Sendoh's movie ticket in his pocket. He agreed to give it to Sakuragi only because he knew that the redhead wanted to go and see the movie. In fact he had been dropping hints for a free ticket to Youhei who sometimes worked parttime in the ticket booth in the cinema. At least this will get him off my back, Youhei thought in relief.

"Hey Youhei, wait up"  
It was the familiar voice of none other than Sakuragi Hanamichi. Youhei was nonplussed to find the tall youngster in an extremely jubilant mood. Sakuragi caught up with him and waved a movie ticket in his face.  
"Look, a ticket to Conquerer of the Realm, and the best thing is I won it"  
"Won it"  
"Yeah, Fukuda from Ryonan came just now to challenge me one on one. He stupidly put up the movie ticket as the prize for winning. How can this tensai lose to him huh"  
"Let me see the ticket."

Youhei realised that the ticket was one of a pair of lover seats. He would bet anything that Sendoh's ticket was the other matching pair. So why did Fukuda come all the way here to challenge Sakuragi conveniently with the movie ticket as prize? He always hated Sakuragi for getting Sendoh's attention. Besides how could he lose to Sakuragi who hadn't quite recovered all his basketball skills yet?

Youhei had some idea of what was happening but he needed to talk to someone first.  
"Good for you, Sakuragi. Now you can stop pestering me for a free ticket. By the way, do you have Hikoichi's phone number?"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sakuragi was still in an extremely good mood and kept fingering the movie ticket in his pocket. He laughed in merriment as he recalled Fukuda's pained expression. That will teach you to challenge me Fuku, he laughed again, and the tensai is not even fully recovered yet.

Although it was Saturday, Sakuragi decided to go early to the gym to practise. Spending time with Sendoh had set him back on his progress and both Ryota and Ayako were not pleased about it. I will get back into their good books by telling them how I beat Fuku, he thought happily as he slided open the gym door. Inside a lithe, blackhaired figure was already in practice, dribbling the ball to the hoop.

Sakuragi allowed himself the pleasure of watching Rukawa but he knew it would be shortlived. Somehow the sly kitsune had an uncanny way of sensing his presence in the gym. This time he didn't even turn around, just asked in his icy voice, "Not playing video games today, doahou?"

Sakuragi scowled as he suspected that all of Shohoku knew why he was playing video games with Sendoh. He was the laughing stock in school thanks to the Ryonan captain. Still things didn't end up too badly now that Sendoh seemed to have heeded his warning and stayed away from him.

"You are late with the news, kitsune. I already dispatched Sendoh back to Ryonan and yesterday I dispatched his teammate Fukuda as well. It's great to be a tensai," Sakuragi put his hands on his hips and laughed his raucous laugh. "Hey, I just realised that you are the only one I haven't taken my revenge. So how about it, Rukawa? One on one." He looked challengingly at the other boy who, as usual, showed no emotion on his face.

"Work on improving your skills not challenging others, doahou"  
"I improve faster than most people don't forget. Besides one should try to have fun with basketball. Look at this," taking out and waving the movie ticket, "this is what I won from Fuku yesterday. A ticket to the Conquerer of the Realm movie. I have been wanting to see it. So how about trying to win it from me, kitsune?"

Rukawa looked down at his hands and saw that he had involuntarily balled them into clenched fists. He realised that he missed having physical contact with the doahou. After Sakuragi came back from his rehab, they seemed to have an unspoken truce. So even though they still traded insults, it was less frequent and they hardly ever had fisticuffs. This was a great relief to the Shohoku basketball team as they had to put up with almost daily bickering between their captain Ryota and assistant captain Mitsui.

In the past Rukawa had initiated a lot of the fights between them without knowing why. Ever since their first meeting, the doahou had slipped into his life as easily as butter melting into hot toast. His narrow vision had broadened to include Sakuragi whenever he was around. He could almost sensed every move he made, every breath he took. Like he knew the instance when Sakuragi had suffered pain in his spine after falling against a metal table in the Shohoku vs Sannoh match during Interhigh.

When the doahou had stubbornly insisted on going back into the game because he wanted to bask in the glory of his moment, the Shohoku ace had unhesitatingly fouled for the substitution to be made. Through it all, Sakuragi had never once questioned why Rukawa did all these things for him, he just accepted it. Perhaps love could sometimes be so uncomplicated after all.

"Come on, what's wrong with a challenge? Besides you are just helping me with my improvement." Back to the present, Sakuragi held up the orange ball and twirled it on his index finger with an impish grin. So Rukawa agreed with lips curled in contempt as he knew that it would not be too much of a challenge. Sakuragi still had a long way to go to get to his level.

"I go first!" Without waiting for Rukawa, Sakuragi sped to the net and leapt for a slam dunk, but Rukawa was already there and flicked the ball away with one hand. Rukawa raced after the ball even before Sakuragi had landed and easily scored.

"Are you sure you beat Fukuda?" Rukawa asked scornfully as he threw the ball back to Sakuragi. The redhead's eyes blazed and he attacked with even greater determination but Rukawa was still able to steal the ball away. Then as he rushed to the hoop to jumpshoot the ball, Rukawa was shocked when he felt the rush of air behind him as Sakuragi leapt almost a head higher than him to forcefully flyswat the ball away, Akagi style. Turning immediately after he landed, Sakuragi went after the ball.

Rukawa chased after him, catching up just as Sakuragi leapt to jam the ball into the net. At once, he jumped trying to insert his hand between the ball and the net. CRASH! Both of them came falling down with Sakuragi landing on his back. Rukawa at once scrambled up, his mask slipping slightly to show consternation.

"Doahou?"  
"Yeah, I am fine," the redhead got up quickly. "When will you guys stop treating me like porcelain? I am the tensai."  
"Whatever but enough for today."  
"Here!"  
"Huh?"  
"The movie ticket. You won since you scored the only basket. The tensai always keeps his word."

Rukawa's handsome face was stony as he watched Sakuragi walking away. During the Sannoh match, Sakuragi had heard Rukawa telling the Sannoh ace Sawakita that he was going to the US. Maybe that was why Sakuragi had been keeping his distance. Rukawa had kept his only because he didn't want to get into fights with the doahou for fear of hurting his back. His blue eyes flickered as he recalled Sakuragi's plays just now.

Interesting, he thought wryly, swiping my ball away so easily and that almost immediate take-off after landing. If ever there was a reason for him to stay in Japan, it would be to see how far this guy Coach Anzai called his protege would be able to go. Finally he looked down at the movie ticket in his hand. He would find some way of returning the ticket as he didn't want the doahou to miss out on the movie. Later he remembered when he caught sight of Youhei who had come as usual to wait for Sakuragi.

He approached Youhei who looked at him with some confusion. Rukawa rarely if ever acknowledged him.  
"Please give this to Sakuragi"  
Rukawa held out the movie ticket.  
"Tell him even though I won, I don't want it."

As Youhei looked at the movie ticket in Rukawa's hand, he mused about love games. He supposed love is a game in which you can play, gamble, win or lose. Akira Sendoh gambled and lost. He on the other hand didn't really gamble but he did lost in the sense that he thought he knew how he stood with Sakuragi. After the Shohoku vs Sannoh game, he thought that the love game between Sakuragi and Rukawa had been a win-win. How could both of them not be affected by what they did for each other during the match?

But he seemed to be wrong as both of them continued to ignore their feelings for each other. Rukawa worked stolidly towards his goal of becoming Japan's best high school basketball player to the exclusion of everything else. As for Sakuragi, he had played the love game fifty times and lost each time. On his fifty-one try, he found that he actually loved basketball more than the girl who introduced him to it. He had mistaken gratitude for love. Maybe he wasn't willing to try the fifty-second time.

Rukawa looked impatient as he waited for Youhei to take the ticket. Youhei opened his mouth and told Rukawa the whole story about the movie tickets as told to him by Hikoichi.

"Sendoh gave me his ticket to give to Sakuragi yesterday. Like you, he doesn't want Sakuragi to miss out on the movie. I will give his ticket to Sakuragi. I suggest you keep this ticket for yourself or throw it away. You don't want anyone else to be watching the movie with Sakuragi, do you?"

He saw a fisson of anger mixed with surprise in Rukawa's blue eyes but ignored it as he sauntered away. "By the way," he turned around after he was a few metres from Rukawa, "I forgot to mention the tickets are for lover seats."

Youhei wasn't sure if he wanted Rukawa to go watch the movie with Sakuragi. He was just giving them a little push to see what gives. If nothing happened between them, then he would take it as a sign that love is giving him another chance at the game. This time he would not hesitate to take a gamble. After all he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sakuragi was taken aback to find on entering the cinema that his ticket was for one half of a loveseat. Was this some kind of lowdown trick by Sendoh to lure him into a date? But then he didn't think that the Ryonan captain would stoop so low. Maybe, he thought hopefully, Sendoh bought both tickets so I could have the luxury of 2-in-1 seat.

He is the kind of thoughtful guy who will do something like that, Sakuragi thought and then his face grew hot as he realised he was thinking of Sendoh as a suitor. Actually Sakuragi didn't dislike Sendoh all that much. In fact he thought highly of him as an excellent basketball player and admired him for his leadership qualities. That was why he didn't outright rejected his advances. It was just that he was more preoccupied with regaining his basketball skills. Shohoku would be very much weakened after the departure of that selfish kitsune and he felt a painful thump to his heart.

Cheh, he was resolute not to care, why should I care if Rukawa is leaving for the US? In fact it would be much better without him to boss me around. Always on my case with his arrogant airs and unwanted advice. All that matters now is that I get strong again, Sakuragi sweared to himself, for I have to repay Coach Anzai for putting his confidence in me.

Soon the lights went down signalling the movie was about to start, Sakuragi breathed a sigh of relief as nobody came to claim the empty seat. He put up the arm rest in the centre and began to lounge comfortably into both seats when someone rudely pushed his legs away and a familiar low voice commanded, "Move doahou!" as he sat down.

Rukawa! But of course Sakuragi remembered he gave him the movie ticket. What a crazy coincidence it had to be for this very seat! Inwardly grumbling, Sakuragi was not pleased that he had to watch the movie sitting in close proximity to his mortal enemy. He slouched into his side of the seat and reached across to pull down the armrest but found Rukawa's shoulder instead.

"Move aside, kitsune so I can let down the armrest," he hissed angrily "Why doahou? We'll have less room"  
"Don't be an idiot. Only lovers sit that way"  
"Pretend I'm your lover then"  
"Why you slimy kitsune!"

There was rustling as people around tried to peer in the darkness at who was making so much noise. Some even made slushing sound for them to keep quiet. Sakuragi had no choice but to sit and seethe in silence as he watched the movie. But his enjoyment was totally ruined as he couldn't concentrate. He was too aware of the silent form next to him. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Rukawa's arm slid over to touch his.

"Keep to your side of the seat," he whispered between gritted teeth.  
"I'm your pretend lover remember," Rukawa whispered back brazenly. He boldly grabbed hold of Sakuragi's hand and interlocked their fingers.  
"Let go, stupid kitsune or prepare to die"  
"Shut up idiots or get out!" Someone yelled angrily while a small circle of light was shone at them from a penlight.

Sakuragi couldn't free his hand without wrestling with Rukawa so he had to sit tight while he decide what to do or wait for the kitsune's next move. Why is Rukawa doing this, he puzzled, has he gone crazy like Sendoh? Has the whole world gone mad or maybe I am having a nightmare and I will wake up soon.

Meanwhile Rukawa enjoyed holding on to Sakuragi's hand. At first he did not intend to come but then he thought why not. What harm was there to go sit next to the doahou in the darkness? He had been feeling out of sorts lately even though he didn't want to admit it was because Sakuragi had been spending time with Sendoh instead of beating the hell out of him as he was wont to do.

Although he wanted things to go back to normal with the two of them bickering and fighting as they went on playing some of the best basketball they would ever played, he knew that it was not possible. Both of them had changed since the Sannoh match. He also knew that it was not feasible for him to go on challenging every talented basketball player that might emerge this year. Nobody could stay on top forever. There was always bound to be someone who could be better. Even going to the US would not ensure that he become a better player. He would just be playing in a different environment challenging different players.

Was this really what he wanted out of life? Always fearful that someone might take his top position away? He might look unemotional but he was not without emotions. His passion for basketball would attest to that. Why did Sendoh suddenly decided to pursue Sakuragi? Was it because he too felt that there was more to life than basketball? Like sitting in the darkness holding the hand of someone who could fill you with unimaginary happiness?

The credits rolled on the screen as the lights came on and Rukawa loosen his hand from Sakuragi.  
"Well, no thanks for ruining the movie for me," the redhead glared at him menacingly.  
"Let's not play games anymore"  
"Huh"  
"You know you don't hate me, so why pretend"  
"I don't know what you mean. Anyway, I'm going"  
But Sakuragi sat motionless in his seat as people went past chatting and occasionally giving the two still seated boys curious looks.

"If I ask you not to go, will you stay?" Sakuragi muttered with his head bowed not looking at Rukawa.  
"I might consider it," Rukawa replied in his usual icy manner. He wasn't going to change for the redhead so quickly but there was a sudden lightness in his heart. He realised he had been waiting for Sakuragi to ask him to stay.

"Selfish as always," Sakuragi sighed as he prepared to rise from his seat. Rukawa suddenly reached over and grabbed him by his shoulder.  
"No! That's not true. I will do anything for you if you ask me"  
"Ehhhh!?!" Sakuragi was shocked by Rukawa's sudden outburst.

"Sirs, please, we have to start cleaning"  
Some cleaners in white uniform were looking at them inquisitively.  
"Come on doahou, let's go"  
Rukawa stood up and looked at Sakuragi who hesitated slightly before standing and following him.

Half an hour later, Sakuragi found himself standing on the basketball court in the Shohoku gym. He didn't know how he got there. He just remembered following Rukawa. The kitsune was standing under the hoop and looking at him intensely.

"How did we get in here"  
"I have a spare set of keys"  
"The last time we were alone in here at night, you beat the shit out of me," Sakuragi smiled a lopsided smile.  
"But you never gave up"  
"You think I am such a loser, don't you? Why do you never give up on me"  
"I don't know."

Sakuragi lifted up his arms in the pose of shooting a ball. He flapped his left hand then made a V with his fingers.  
"The left hand is just for holding the ball"  
Sakuragi looked over at Rukawa with his impish grin. He was reminding him of their memorable victory over Sannoh. Rukawa felt his heart starting to melt. Don't do that doahou, he implored, you are making me fall in love with you all over again.

Sakuragi started to pretend dribble up and down the court. He stood under the hoop opposite Rukawa and yelled at him, "Hey kitsune, remember you must always be in position to receive the tensai's ball. Got that cos I don't wanna shave my head again."

Rukawa knew he was refering to the match against Kainan last year when Sakuragi made the fatal mistake of passing the ball to a Kainan player mistaking him for their captain Akagi. Sakuragi had shaved off his gorgeous scarlet mane to try and make amends. Admiring the adorable doahou's shiny red-gold locks now, Rukawa irrelevantly thought that shaving off those lovely tress might be a good idea as it might make him less appealing to other rivals like Sendoh. As for himself, the cliched 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' held true.

Sakuragi sauntered back to him, rubbing his stomach.  
"I am hungry. I know this ramen stall which served extra-thick noodles. I could eat three bowls. Let's go now."

He is so incredible, Rukawa thought, when he can switch from boorish to mature to boyish in a moment. He knew that this was Sakuragi's way of accepting him in his limited way but he was grateful. He closed the gap between them, flung his arms around the tall redhead and pulled him close for a tight embrace. Sakuragi was caught by surprise but didn't resist. After a few minutes, he gently disentangled himself from Rukawa.

"We're just gonna be friends and nothing more," he told an expressionless Rukawa.  
"Fine, so where's this ramen stall?"

As Rukawa followed Sakuragi out of the gym, he knew that he was right to bring the doahou here. It was here and through basketball that they had their most interaction. With him, it had always been basketball that he could interact with others so it was his first love. He didn't know when it became both basketball and Sakuragi but it had been a natural transition. Now of course he wanted to have interaction with Sakuragi outside of basketball.

He was always willing to wait for the doahou and it might take some time. But for the moment at least, Rukawa was satisfied just to be the victor in this love game.

* * *

Actually this is supposed to be Senhanasen but when I tried to make Hanamichi choosing Sendoh in the last chapter, it just didn't work. So in the end, it was ruhanaru. So sorry, maybe I was hexed by Rukawa. But I have a better idea for senhanasen. Hope I can get it finished in time for Hanamichi's birthday on 4/1!


End file.
